The Secret of the KeyChain
by LonleyHeart215215
Summary: A young girl at the age 16 finds herself alone on Destiny Island. With all her friends gone, she finds herself hopless. Then is taken by the sea and lost. She finds her self in a cave with a seagull that holds something. Thus her Destiny begins.


**_Prologue_**

Sitting by the shore was a young girl at the age 16. Gazing deep into the beautiful peaceful sunset, listing to the waves as they hit the shore line, digging out a small pebble from the soft sandy shores. Josie threw the pebble and watch as it would glide through the salty sea water.

"Have all of you forgotten... Why don't you come back...? You have forgotten… Why Sora... Why Riku... Why Kairi?"

"I should ask for them to come back. It might get them lo-" "Look out!" Snapping back to her senses, Josie, saw a wave coming at her. Josie tried to pull herself up, but the wave was coming to fast. Josie wouldn't have anytime to escape. Closing her eyes and taking a long breath, the water fell on top of her, and the mighty sea took her.

Bellow the water was a big difference from above. The water was rushing about like a wind storm in the spring. Josie tried to grab hold of the sand, but the current was to strong for her. Josie was lifted up and was lost in the lonely world, under the sea.

Wakka threw off his shirt, and jumped in after her. Swimming in the water like a seal, he was determined to find her. He came up a few times to catch a breath or two, but went right back in. Finally, giving up hope he headed back to shore.

Wakka laid there on the shore with his head in the sky. "Hey Wakka! We are going to look at the other shores! Want to come with us?!" Wakka felt the hope in him rising. He got up and went to his friends.

Waking up on a deserted part of the island, Josie found a seagull pecking at her leg. Josie shooed the bird away and got up. Josie had left her body print on the ground. The sun was down and she had a chilling feeling. Everyone had left the island and she was alone. So she headed to the nearest cave, to keep warmth through the night.

Josie lights a small fire. Leaning towards it she rubbed her hands together. The frosty cold wind came in the cave, carrying along with it was a piece of paper. The paper was stopped by a small tree coming from the ground.

Josie picked up the paper and read it. "Follow" it said. Another gust of wind came into the cave and the paper flew out of her hands. Josie stepped up from the rock she sat on and followed the small paper.

It leads her to a small hole in the wall. She knelt down and crawled through. While coming up she notices a verity of pictures. She came a cross a picture of her and Matt. A little note was pined next to it. She ripped the small paper off the wall and read it.

Dear Josie,

I am sorry I had to leave you, but Riku, Sora, and Kairi, needed my help. You mite know all ready but I will tell you any way. I am a Key Blade Master. That is why I am not there. I hope you understand why I had to leave. If I didn't, I would live out my destiny. I promise I'll come back to you. One day I hope. Well its time for me to leave. Sora mite be wondering where I am. Good bye for know Josie. I hope to see you again.

Yours truly,

Matt

Drops of water began to fall onto the paper. "He lied." Josie knew about the heartless and how the couldn't be stopped. For where there was light, darkness would follow close behind.

The small seagull that was on her leg early came waddling in. He was carrying a small keychain in his beck. Josie knelt down and toke it from him. The seagull moved on and went to his nest in a small corner of the room.

Josie took the item and hung it by its chain. It was a small sized Key Blade. It began to turn red and became to hot for Josie to hold. Quickly dropping it she blew on her hand. A small red mark was left there. A blinding red light came from it. Josie put here hands in front of her eyes and stepped back.

Josie began to walk closer, still closing her eyes. She reached out her hand and grabbed it. Out from the light was a Key Blade. It was the most beautiful Key Blade she had ever seen. The handle was in a heart shape and was a red color. The bladed it self was a stunning sliver color and it was sharp as a knife. At the end of the blade was too in the shape of a heart.

Josie held the blade near her, and lay on the ground and slept.

The next morning Josie was found by Wakka. Wakka was astounded by what he saw. "Josie has a Key Blade." Wakka carried her back to her house to leave her to rest.

For the next passed day Josie worked hard on training herself. Soon she had become the best fighter on the island. Josie felt like she was ready. So she decided to go to the "door." Josie walked inside and took a look at the door to write on the wall.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I am off to fine them. My journey may be long, but it happened for a reason. I don't know what, but all I know is that maybe one day we will all come back, so don't worry."

Josie dropped the rock and turned to the door. She took one step and stopped. Something was pulling her back, but what. Josie herds a loud wind sound coming from her right. She turned to find the walls gone. Josie was pulled in. I was all black, darkness, loneliness. Josie couldn't see. All she could do was wait.

"No I have to…"

"See them."

"Someone…"

"…Anyone…"

"…Help!"


End file.
